Inappropriate smooth muscle activation is believed to be involved in many conditions and diseases including, hypertension, asthma, peripheral vascular disease, right heart failure, congestive heart failure, angina, ischemic heart disease, cerebrovascular disease, renal colic, disorders associated with kidney stones, irritable bowel syndrome, male-pattern baldness, premature labor, impotence, peptic ulcers, overactive bladder and urinary incontinence.
Processes for the synthesis of 1,4-dihydropyridines have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,455,253 and 5,622,964 and in PCT publication WO 95/28388.